A Brother's Revenge
by blackmoon192
Summary: AU verse. A story about to brothers. It is an old English short story assessment that I did and I really like it so I have posted it on here. if your going to review it be nice this is my second story on this site, so comments and advice are welcome.


**A Brother's Revenge**

The smell of bleach and antiseptic were an assault to his senses. The sun reflected off the tiled floor as he walked down the hall. Feelings of happiness and satisfaction welled up inside of him, but those feelings were underlined by fear and anxiety. The soft thudding sounds of his shoes were the only sound it be heard in the hallway. As he got closer and closer to his brother's room, his fear grew and his happiness diminished. He did not regret his actions, never would he regret it. His mind, in that moment went back to what happened yesterday.

He'd had enough. No more being pushed around! No more being his brother's punching bag! He was done. Anger and ambition had replaced kindness and peace. His ambition to get retribution hardened his resolve. No longer would he stand by and be silent. This betrayal of his brother was too much. He could take the abuse of his brother but he refused to stand by while his only friend was beaten. Soon he would have revenge and his brother would know exactly what would happen if he ever hurts his friend again. He had everything set out, the plan was in motion. There was a lesson to be learned. A small, twisted smile pulled at his lips at the thought of his brother's bloody beaten face and body. He allowed the vindictive glee that clouded his mind to reflect through his eyes for only a moment before steeling his gaze. He would allow nothing to ruin his plan, nothing!

Quick and silent as a shadow he walked through the house, the soft thudding sound of his feet following him. To others, he was the impeccably dressed little brother. He was small and slender with short midnight black hair and striking grey eyes. He always wore black suits and nothing less. He made a striking figure and was impossible to miss when you were looking for him but easy to overlook when not needed. His brother was the opposite, tall, muscular with blond hair and green eyes, but just as imposing. However, while the black haired man was quiet and polite, his brother was boisterous and rude. They were very different, so much so that people didn't believe that they were brothers at all, and his brother only fed that belief by saying he had no brother at all and had made his little brother's life very difficult.

He walked calmly down the stairs, but his heart started beating quickly with anticipation, he could only just repress the shiver of pleasure that ran through his body. All too quickly he had arrived at the door which held his victory. His breath caught in his throat at the thought of his brother's face – beaten, bruised and bloody. But a little voice whispered in his head _don't do this, you know you shouldn't, he is you brother!_ 'Hmp! Why should it matter? He deserves this!' he thought back. A smaller sadistic voice whispered _you are going to fail, your plan will fall, and your friend will pay the price. _His hands clenched tightly as his eyes hardened. 'No I will not allow for that to happen. I promised to keep her safe. I will not break that promise.' His jaw clenched, his back straightened. He opened the door and entered the room.

"Hello brother." He greeted, his voice cold and flat. His brother's head snapped upright and his eyes widened in shock. He started to struggle and thrash around; pulling on the hand cuffs as if he believed his strength would break the beam holding him up. "There's no use in struggling brother, you are not going anywhere." He sneered, a vicious smile etched onto his face.

"Mffmmffm!" muffled cries rang from his brother, his eyes wide with confusion and questioning swirling in their depths. The raven haired man simply chuckled and walked forward to rip the rag from his brother's mouth. "Why are you doing this to me?!" the blond man yelled angrily to his brother.

"Because brother, you pushed too far - you crossed the one line, you should never have even considered crossing!" the raven haired man stated.

"What the hell do you mean?" the blond man growled.

"You hurt her! You idiot!" he shouted, "You hurt my best friend!"

"That's what this is all about? That girl?" the blond man stated, shocked and amused.

"YES!" he shouted, "This is what it's all about! Why did you do it? She did nothing to deserve what you did to her!"

"Of course she deserved it brother, she is friends with you," he grimaced on the word 'you' as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "She deserved it the day she met you. She had to be taught that you cannot have friends. That– oomph" The raven haired man saw red with his brother's statements and his fist flew towards his brother. Wild and out of control he beat, kicked, punched, smacked and clawed his brother until he was nearly unrecognisable. His brother's broken face served as a reminder for what his brother did to his friend and it only served to further his rage. The raven haired man kept going and going until he heard a loud snap. He stopped at the sound and stared at his brother, broken and bloody; he spoke in a low tone "you deserve it." He turned and left the room.

He could hear his brother's life support system before he saw it. The steady beeping of his brother's life support filled him with fear. He came to a stop in the doorway and looked through the door at his brother's comatose body, and let a small smile pull at his lips. Loudly, he could hear footsteps approach him; he quickly made his face blank when he turned around. The rattle and whir of his brother's life support suddenly became ominous like it was foretelling his fate. Two men approached him and stated "you're coming with us."

By Courtney Mealy


End file.
